creatusfandomcom-20200214-history
The Old Gods
"Only a fool would worship a being who left them to rot eons ago" -Fortax, last of the Ancient Gold Dragons in Logres Origin Story The Old Gods were supposedly the first beings to rip through the fabric of the worlds, creating the multiverse as it is currently understood. It is said, in tomes so ancient their origin unknown, that in the beginning of the universe there was nothing but the Deep Night and The Gods of Chaos, and Time was a secret kept deep within the darkness. In this darkness existence was unchanging and absolute. Then, tearing through the fabric of the universe, came the Old Gods, beings of immense power and size. First came the Great Destroyers, barreling through the Deep Night bringing destruction, and by contrast, creation, to the emptiness of Chaos. With weapons too great to comprehend they chased Chaos and the Deep Night to the darkest corners of the existence. Then came The Laws who flowed past the crumbling Chaos bringing Order, and, finding Time, the powers of cause and effect. Creating Logic and Truth, the Laws formed reality. Following closely after the Laws came The Mystics, the youngest and oldest of the Old Gods, who shook and picked at the Order of the Laws, creating small rifts which filtered in the Arcane. Weaving magic and mystery into the universe, the Mystics laughed at the confusion they had caused in the Laws. Finally, taking their time, came the Twins, children of the Great Destroyers; among them were Life and Death, Dark and Light, Sky and Earth, Substance and Space, and all began working on their domains. Using their immense powers, the Twins sculpted playthings to amuse themselves and keep watch in their domains, forming the deities we know as the New Gods. All was peaceful for eons, but the Old Gods were gods of conquest and change, and peace did not interest them. The universe erupted into conflict once again, and although the Old Gods were undying in ways mortals can never understand, their bodies littered the universe, creating the many planes of existence. The survivors departed this universe, leaving behind the New Gods, abandoned and alone with the freshly created planar worlds. All was quiet once again. Clerics and the Old Gods Though worship of the Old Gods is not illegal, there are few organized religion based around their worship. The reason behind this is simple; worship of the Old Gods has never lead to any documented divine abilities. This has lead to the belief that the Old Gods either left this multiverse eons ago, or else have all perished in some meaningful way. A noted exception is the Cosmic Sleeper, a being whose worship has lead to numerous documented instances of both arcane and divine power, and whose classification as either Old God or New God is still under debate by religious scholars and mystics. The Old Gods and The Celestial Spheres It is the commonly held belief that the celestial spheres are composed of the deceased bodies of the Old Gods Yule, Okaaz, Su, Gol, Kiir, Drem, Ag, and Aus. When a scholar or mystic uses magic to travel to other planes of existence, they are actually travelling to these celestial spheres, as denoted below. __FORCETOC__ Category:Gods Category:Myth